


Pilot Graphics

by dreamer_belle



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: BAMF Elizabeth Keen, Fanart, Gen, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_belle/pseuds/dreamer_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like playing around with image editing, so here are three that I did from the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot Graphics

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, I'm not a Liz/Red shipper. In the first, it's father/daughter, in the second two, there is nothing implied about the nature of their relationship.

I'm still not sure if they're father/daughter or not, but in this first one, I'm playing around with the idea that she is his daughter.

In these next two, I was just playing around with effects, and thought they looked cool.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still relatively new at image editing, so hopefully they'll get better/more sophisticated as I go on. Feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for stopping by! :)


End file.
